


Stressing the Bond

by GIJinx



Series: Rising to the Throne [2]
Category: Foxtrot44 - Fandom, Lordminion777 - Fandom, OC - Fandom, garukubluemoon - Fandom, jpw03 - Fandom, patrckstatic - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GIJinx/pseuds/GIJinx
Summary: Gar and the gang are back again....but it is for the better or for worse? Things have changed in the Divisions, and the only ones that could protect them are beyond reach. Could this be the end?





	Stressing the Bond

The early morning sunlight filtered through the forest leaves, splaying patches of soft, warm yellow onto the beings below.

But, despite the good weather, the weight of sorrow still perched on the people who stood in the quiet woods. Every sound was smothered, and even the streams took the time to quiet their roar to a hushed trickle.

The good weather conditions did little to easy the weight of death.

Three caskets laid in front of the gathered people, and they too had dapples of gold. The crowd that had gathered before them had at least one hundred people. About half of them were Royals and their Guards. It was the custom of the Divisions for all of the Lords, Ladies, and Guards to come to a Royal funeral.

Even King Bluemoon made a special effort to come to the funeral today, despite the fact that he had been hospitalized for weeks on end after the battle with the Demons. Why? Because he was a king and needed to be at the funeral.

And also because his sister was one of the people that was entombed in cherry wood. 

Among the Royals stood Lord and Lady McLaughlin (Sean had ended up turning around and heading home when news of liberating the Demon camp reached him on his journey to war.) Lord and Lady Fischbach, Lord Aotic, Lord and Lady Kjellberg, Lord Barnes (Wades Father), and the King.

The Trainers could only send one representative for whatever reason, and they decided that it should be Thalia Bluemoon (the previous Princess of Dauntaff)’s old Guard, Gabriella Sorient.

Next to the King stood his Guard, Patrck (who preferred his name to be spelled without the I), Heir Barnes from Lascon, and his Guard Jeremiah. They were most of the group that got caught up with the whole demon ordeal. 

The rest of the group was sitting in the caskets in front of them.

A man behind them, known as Lord Mark Fischbach of Taura, stepped up to the podium that was positioned in front of the three lonely, yet not alone, caskets. He bowed his head, the black floof of hair that sat on top of it stirring in the gentle breeze.

“Let up the sadness...let out the tears. We have three dead here today, and many more that we failed to liberate at the site of the Demon camp. Let us mourn for them.” He spoke, and everybody’s attention was immediately focused on him. Instead of basking in it, he gestured for King Bluemoon, or Gar, to step forward.

Before Gar took a step, Gabbie made sure to pull magic through the Bond that they had put in place only a month ago. This bond was used so that neither of them would ever have too much magic stressing on their shoulders. Until Gar could find a Queen, Gabbie was the one that shared the magic of the Divisions with him.

Gar let out a sigh, sadly smiling at her before taking large strides to the podium that Mark had just stepped down from.

“These people that we have here today were special to all of us. Ashley, Thalia, and Dayna were active people in our communities, and they were also probably some of the funniest people I knew.” Gar started, closing his eyes momentarily to manifest imagines of the three girls in his mind. His sister, his sisters best friend, and his sisters best friends Guard.

“Let us keep them in our minds and hearts for years on end, for forever if possible. They gave so much to us, and we can only give that much to them. Now-“

Before Gar could finish his speech, the sound of wings wildly flapping flooded the area. Everybody looked to the sky to see a blue blur come speeding down from the sky. A familiar blue blur.

Seconds later, the object crashed into the ground, and they found out why it was so familiar.

In front of them there was a human/dragon hybrid with blue scales running up and down his midsection, legs, and arms. It was Ethan Nestor, the Trainer.

His iridescent blue scales were smeared with maroon, and his arm was wrapped around his stomach, which was crusted over with blood.

“Help…” He wheezed, looking around at the large group with fear shining in his hazel eyes.

“Help...the woods...they’re under attack…” Ethan’s breaths became shallow, and he fell with a muffled thump on the ground.

___

 

Somebody screamed. That’s all Gar could recall before everything went downhill.

It was a low, guttural, inhuman noise and, to his embarrassment, it tore from his own throat.

Hearing their King scream was something that never would’ve happened if his father was still King. He used to keep all of his emotions locked away in some unknown chamber that nobody but Gar had access to.

He knew that his subjects were fearful of the interruption and that he should probably try to calm them, but right then all he could focus on was Ethan’s now limp body.

Gabbie was the first of the two to move, pushing through the chaotic crowd to get to her fellow Trainer. She whispered something unintelligible before placing her arms under the back of his knees and behind his neck. She then lifted him, rushing towards Gar.

“He needs help, but I won’t be able to get him through this crowd.”she yelled over the loud screaming and crying.

Gar nodded, biting his bottom lip with such force that he could feel the blood dripping onto his tongue. He didn’t like to yell, for he thought that it was counter productive, but it was obvious that the people weren’t going to get quiet themselves.

“Quiet!” He commanded, and immediately it was silent. 200 eyes darted to where he was standing, looking at him with a piercing gaze. Oh, lord.

“Can you all please make a path?” Gabbie continued in a loud, strong voice, and everyone parted into two groups, leaving a wide, empty section in the middle.

What else had she been besides a demon scientist?

Gabbie was a demon (one of the nicer ones) like Gar. Unlike Gabbie though, Gar did not have full control over his demonic power. Then again, he only had access to them when he held any sort of blade, and he had made sure to steer clear of those since the battle.

Gabbie bolted through the gap, fear and worry evident in her eyes. They asked the same question that Gar was thinking.

Who did this to you? And what do they want?

That question ran through Gabbie’s head as well as she hurriedly brought Ethan into the infirmary. Memories instantly surfaced in her mind, bubbling over the brim of her awareness as pictures of Gar with electric burns all up his legs and singed arm hairs took over her vision.

A nurse appeared in front of her, shaking her out of the past. Gabbie quickly handed her friend over, but even after he left her arms, she could still feel the sticky and sickly residue of the blood that now coated her body.


End file.
